Redemptation
by SinfullxxDesire
Summary: The war is over and everyones life is great now that Voldomort is gone. All except the live of the boy who lived. Is there anything that can help him when his own friends turn him away. SlashMpreg...RR
1. Chapter 1

_**Redemptation  
**Broken Soul_

_Ch.1_

A high pitched scream

An evil laugh

A bright green light………

It was still dark on privet drive when Harry woke up panting and gasping for air. 'It was only a dream' he told him self over and over again as he tried to catch his breath.

The raven-haired boy got off his bed and walked to his bared window and looked out to the dark street. He had this dream many times before, but it only got worse as he got older. This wasn't the only dream he had…oh no, after the war and the defeat of Voldomort he got a few more to help destroy his mind. The deaths of his friends Dean, Seamus, Cedric, Jinny, Mr. Weasley, Percy, and all of the deaths of the people that had helped. He didn't know them but it still hurt to see them fall next to him as he made his way to the Dark Lord. The other dreams that haunted him were Sirius falling through the vail and his only two friends turning there backs on him at the end of fifth year after the big Christmas when he told them that he was gay. He thought that he could tell them anything, but he was wrong.

After the war the boy who lived changed, he stopped eating, he would walk around like he was in a daze, and his eyes were no longer bright with life. They were now dull and lifeless, darkened by all the pain in his heart. There was only two months left until he was to go back to Hogwarts, but for the fist time he didn't want to go. Seeing all those faces, seeing Ron and Hermione. Just thinking about it made tears well up in his eyes.

Harry finally moved away from the window and after wiping a stray tear from his face, got dressed. He walked out of his room and quietly made his way downstairs. He passed the clock in the living room and noticed that it was only 5:00 am. This was how it was for him every morning since the war, loosing his friends, and loosing Sirius. The nightmares he had were torturous and always either kept him up or woke him up extremely early. His body was slowly dieing from malnutrition and emotional pain.

He went into the kitchen and looked at the list of chores that his aunt left for him to do, then got to work. First he dusted, then he washed the dishes from Dudley's late night snacking. He left vacuuming to after the Dursley's were awake. When that was done he took the trash out. Then he walked over to the shed in the back of the house and got the hoes, then walked back to the front of the house to water the plants. He was finally done cleaning at around 9:00 am and he could hear the Dursley's stirring so he started breakfast.

His aunt and uncle said nothing to him and Duddley only glared at him as he placed there plates heaping with food in front of them. He didn't say a word to them and set out to vacuum. When that was done he went back up to his room and laid on the bed staring at the ceiling.

Unknown to Harry, a tall young man was standing in his room unnoticed and smirking. Th man walked out of the shadows and moved over to the bad and looked down at the lifeless eyes and pale skin of the boy who lived in utter disgust. The raven-haired boy was so thin you could see his bones easily, and he had gray circles under his eyes.

Harry was looking past him or saw him and didn't, which just proved to anger the man. This was his mate, his desire and yet the younger man wouldn't even look at him. The young man growled and his fangs could be seen as he made a disgusted face." Potter look at me" he said through clenched teeth.

Harry snapped out of his daze and slowly looked into silver eyes that had flakes of blue in them. He saw long blonde hair and pale skin. The man was wearing tight black leather pants and a blood red silk button up shirt.

"M….Malfoy" Harry whispered dryly

(A/N…I know, hate me, chapter one and already a cliffhanger. This is my first Harry/Draco fic and I am going to do everything I can to make it interesting. Please Read and Review, tell me what you think….thank you


	2. Chapter 2

_**Redemption**_

**Ch.2 Wasting Away**

" hmmmm well done, what a wonderful turn of events….Potter lives….but barely" Draco drawled sarcastically as he looked over Harry's body once more and then shivered. He could not stand looking at Harry the way that he looked. Upon further inspection he noticed that if he wanted he could easily wrap his hand around one of the protruding bones of Harry's rib cage. The arms legs and taught stomach that were once very well toned from the many years of quiditch were now so thin and barren….the boy before him was wasting away into nothing and he felt a pang in his heart as he slowly allowed his eyes to look back into the green ones of 'The boy who lived….twice'. The Malfoy heir gasped, his breath catching in his throat when he noticed the vibrant eyes were now so dull….lifeless and full of sadness and pain and….tears.

Reaching a pale hand down he brushed away the few tears that slid down Harry's cheeks and sighed sadly. " H….Harry" he whispered softly. " what…happened to you…?" he asked softly but did not wait for an answer because he knew he would not get one, or he would never receive the truth. Draco just carefully picked up the frail boy grimacing at how to light he was and how he just laid against his chest like a ragdoll, not even fighting him at all. The Slytherin prince just sighed before he shimmered away.

Unlike with regular wizards and witches, Draco was no longer human so he did not use his wizard side when he needed to travel fast, he used his other well known skills and one was called 'shimmer' which he had gotten after his 18th birthday. At the age of 18 he had come into his inheritance which made both his mother and father very proud. They had all thought at first that he would not show any of the traits let alone become a full day walker which had shocked them but made them very happy none the less. A day walker like what all the Malfoy's had been back through the generations, were a form of Vampire a very special kind that could easily blend in with others because unlike normal vampires they could sleep at night and walk the days like everyone else. The of course could be nocturnal but when given the ability not to be harmed by the sun, it was more of a godsend.

When they were safely inside of the manor and in one of the guest rooms it was then that Draco called for his mother and father with earnest. He knew that he had to do something or Harry was going to die and there was no way in hell he was letting his mate die….especially after just finding him. If he were to lose Harry he would be driven mad until finally Draco himself would die as well. Yes he was now an immortal being but a vampire's mate was a key element to his survival. He was then snapped out of 

his gloom filled thoughts when the door to the room was slammed open and the Malfoy senior walked in gracefully with long strides as he always did.

The aristocrat was none other than Lucius Malfoy and after the war had finally ended and Voldemort was no more, he had been nothing but grateful to the Potter boy. He was finally free of the psychotic half wizard. Groveling was one thing a Malfoy would never do, but why for so many years he had done it just to please his 'master', just the mere sound of that word ringing in his ears made him what to vomit and he scowled at the thought. He just shook his head and walked over to his son quickly. "What is it my son…did you have problems in retrieving the potter boy?" Lucius asked as he looked down at his only son. He was so glad he had not had to get the dark mark. It had taken a lot of begging and conniving on his part of course but to keep his son safe he had done all he could do. Draco pointed to Harry who was out cold, having not been able to keep his eyes open any longer. The elder of the two Malfoy's just looked on in shock, his eyes widening ever so slightly. What in heaven's name had happened to the boy was the only though racking threw his head.

Just as Lucius was finally getting his thoughts off of the ill looking child his wife, Narcissa Malfoy, walking into the room and gasped at the site that was on the bed and he motherly instincts took over. She knew the boy was her sons mate and she knew what would happen if he were to die. She then ran off going into action and went off to the fireplace knowing there was only one person she could call that would be able to help. She was definitely going to scold her husband for standing there like an idiot when the boy's life as well as their own sons' life was ticking away with every second that they had stood there not doing a damn thing. Without another thought she lit the fire and threw in some floo powder and yelled for none other than Severus Snape.

During the war Severus had been in the dark lords little circle but what he had not known was that he was only there as a spy. Every day the man was haunted by the things he had to do, the very things he had to pretend to enjoy just to please the vulgar snake man. He shivered and then sighed when he remembered one night when entering a home of a muggle, closing his eyes he could still hear the sound of the little girls screams as she was raped by numerous death eaters. She was only about 10 years old and it made him sick to the stomach. He was very glad he had not been forced into helping, he would never have been able to do it and then Voldemort would have known where his true loyalties were. He of course had to help in the killing of the parents, he had dealt with that for many years but when it came to children he could never do it.

Oddly enough the man wanted a family, he wanted someone to love and to love him in return but he knew that no one would have him….not with the past he had and it made him feel very sad and 

lonely knowing that. He had a mate out there somewhere, like the Malfoy's he was not completely human, he was half day walker. He was not looking for his mate though because he feared he would only cause them pain and suffering since that was all his aching heart, felt every day. The potions master was thrown from his thoughts and self pity when he heard the voice of Narcissa echoing threw his halls calling for him urgently so he knew something was horribly wrong. He grabbed his bag filled with all kinds of potions just in case they were needed before he dashed off toward the fireplace in his living room. He had been down in his private potions late in his manor which was in the dungeons so he had a bit of a way to trek back up, but since he was not human it was a lot easier to take more than one stair at a time.

When he reached the living room where his fireplace was he walked over in long strides, his robes billowing around him. Many of the students though he spelled them to do that cause it just did not seem natural. He looked at the woman sternly just to make sure she had not cried for him in earnest and had not really needed him. Just as he was about to speak, the woman with her head sticking out of his fireplace, spoke up first. "Sev you must hurry…come through the floo we need you immediately and bring any thing you can along the lines of a pepper up potion…blood replenishment potion…anything that can help with lack of nutrition" she said quickly and Severus just nodded and summoned some extra potions into his bag. Narcissa pulled her head back threw the floo and Severus walked threw and then followed her quickly to the room where the others were.

Severus was just a little confused as to why he was needed and why such potions were needed. He knew they were all vampires so they would have no need for such things. He just shrugged it off but then it hit him like a ton of bricks. There in the house was the scent of a human but not just any other human but that scent…..it was Potter, what was he doing there and why was the scent of death around the boy. He picked up his face and actually got into the room before the female Malfoy and just looked at the boy-who-lived-twice in utter shock. "S….Sev please….you have to help him" Draco's voice broke as he talked and a pang of despair rippled through the hearts of everyone in that room when they heard the pain in that plea. He just gave his godson a curt nod before he walked over to the bed and opened his bag, grabbing all of the potions he knew he would need he started to force them down the boys throat. Knowing Draco would not leave the room like he had advised them all to do, he asked him to help and he knew he would not receive a no, for an answer.

While Severus poured the potions into Harry's mouth, Draco made sure his head was tiled and he rubbed his neck since there was no way the unconscious Potter heir was going to be able to swallow the vial tasting liquids. After what seemed like hours to Draco the potions finally started to work. The once pasty pale looking skin now had some color to it. He was still way to skinny but it would be fixed within a week if Narcissa had anything to do with it. She would make sure the boy ate even if she had to force food down his throat. The potions seemed to be working wonders because the scent of death that 

had once been all over the frail boy was now completely gone. After about an hour or so longer Harry's eyes fluttered open and he looked around the room and groaned softly when he moved his head. He felt like someone had wacked him over the head with a baseball bat a few times. When Draco heard the groan he was happier than he had ever been in his whole life. He had been sitting by the bed in a chair just holding Harry's hand.

It was either the fact that there was someone holding his hand or the fact that the bed he was laying in was extremely comfy or just that his stomach seemed to be growling rather loudly that made the realization that Harry was no longer in his tiny room in private drive any longer. The only question that remained was well…..where the fuck was he. He then closed his eyes and thought back to what he had last remembered, and that was when it hit him. Those silver eyes and that blond hair…..Malfoy….Draco Malfoy had been in his room and he had looked…concerned for him but why. He was just so confused as to why he had seen Malfoy, was he dead and it was just some kind of twisted fantasy that had went through his head, yes Harry was gay, that was the reason he had lost who he thought were his only friends but why had he seen Malfoy. Harry thought that Malfoy was gorgeous, he was like a god but he was never going to tell him that and he knew that the Slytherin prince hated him so maybe it was just his mind being mean, making the last thing he ever saw be the one thing he could never have.

Harry snapped his eyes open when he heard the sound of laughing by his right side. His head had protested against him ever opening his eyes so fast but he had to see what it had been. Who was laughing at a dead man pitying himself was the only thing going threw his head. The site that he saw made his breath catch in his throat. There he was again, it was Draco, that blonde hair and pale skin was unmistakably the same blond that made his life hell at Hogwarts for 5 and a half years.

"Harry I am proud the be the one to tell you that no….you are not dead and I would also like to thank you for the wonderful comment, knowing you think I am a god is rather nice and just for the record I think you are gorgeous as well" Draco purred and then smirked at him.

Harry shivered slightly, his eyes widened and his cheeks flared a brilliant shade of red that would make the reddest of apples jealous. How could he have known what he was thinking or was he just saying everything out loud and not knowing it….was he deaf no that could not be the case because he had just heard what Draco said. He was just so shocked and suddenly he felt really dizzy and faint.

"I think….Potter that you should stop rambling it is rather annoying and you are giving me a head ach…and causing your brain some harm….never thought it possible for you to really harm yourself for thinking too much" Snape drawled then sighed softly.

"yes Harry" Draco chimed in then smiled at him. " you should just rest, mother is having the house elves fix you something to eat and after you have eaten I will gladly explain everything to you, I only hope you do not freak out when I tell you" he added and just continued to hold Harry's hand, gently running his thumb over his mate-to-be knuckles. Harry's cheeks flushed even redder if possible but he only nodded cause he did not know what to say, he was just so confused and the sound of food just sounded really good at that moment, though he had no idea why he suddenly felt so hungry.

A few minutes later and there was a soft 'pop' sound and a little house elf was holding a try up for Draco to take. It had a bowl of soup on it, a plate of fruits and meets as well as some fresh bread and some pumpkin juice which was laced with extra nutrients so it would help Harry to regain more of himself, after just that one meal. To Harry's Surprise though, Draco did not grab the try right away, he helped him sit up so he could eat and then took the try and then carefully started to feed him. The way the blond was acting was kind of unnerving and scary but he found himself really liking it at the same time. Harry had never been nurtured before; the only one who had ever done anything like this for him had been Poppy that had only been because he was to injured after a Quidditch game to feed himself.

Harry just relaxed and ate all of the food that he was fed. It was far better than any of the scraps he could have gotten from the Dursley's that was for sure and he was actually better then the food he had eaten at Hogwarts. Once he was all done Draco smiled at him again and then had a few house elves take away the now empty dishes. After a few more moments of silence Draco smiled at Harry again while trying to figure out how exactly he should begin everything, but while he was contemplating Harry's soft voice flittered to his ears.

"M….Malfoy what is going on….why am I here and why were you in my room at the Dursley's and more importantly….w…why are you being so nice to me?" Harry asked in a soft almost sad voice, but it did not hide his immense curiosity and confusion.

Draco chuckled softly and then shook his head. "One question at a time please, but I would be more than happy to answer them" he said as he looked over his mate to be and was happy to see he already looked better after the food and potions had kicked in.

"well than…..w…why were you in my room at the Dursley's?" he asked then looked at the blond waiting for an answer.

"I was there to get you….you called to me, well your soul did but you most likely were accepting that you were starving to death and wasting away like some starved animal" said the slytherin prince though the last part sounded more like a growl.

"o…oh um I see but um…w…why?" he asked then gulped slightly as if he was scared to know the answer. He just had a very bad feeling that he was not going to like it and that his life, though it was already as bad as it could get, he just felt that what he would hear would once again be putting a life changing measure into the mix.

"Harry…I am not completely human, I am half day walker, but you know the normal term which is vampire" Draco began and watched Harry closely to let it sink in and note for any reaction but was shocked to see none and only receive a short nod of the head to continue. "every vampire has a mate that they are destined to be with forever….they will only feed from their mate after they have completed a bond in which the mate is turned into a vampire of the same kind so since I am a day walker my mate would have to be come that as well" he said then rose a delicate brow at Harry who only nodded and then shrugged his shoulders.

"so ummmmm what does this all have to do with me exactly, it is not like I am your mate or anything….r…right?" he asked softly but when a smirk started to spread over Draco's lips he was not so sure. He just gulped and looked around the room wondering when someone was going to slap him across the face and tell him to wake up, that he was just having a nightmare but…then again why did he feel so calm inside. He did not feel like a nightmare, oddly enough he felt like he was having an impossible dream. He just looked up at Draco and then looked down at his lap and closed his eyes wondering if he was going to wake up soon.

Draco smiled and reached over and ran his hand over Harry's cheek slowly. "no Harry you are not dreaming and yes you are my mate….I felt that someone was wrong, I felt your soul call out to me I needed to keep my mate safe so I went to you" he said softly as he ran his thumb over the soft, warm cheek. "I would go insane and then die if you would have died so you have no idea how happy it makes me to see you are now alright, but you will not be going back with those muggles… we have a lot to do over the remainder of the summer and we will be traveling to Hogwarts together…father has already owled the old fool of some changes that will take place at the school" he added then smirked.

Harry did not know why he smiled or why he suddenly launched himself at the blond and wrapped his arms around his neck but he did. He flushed bright red as he looked into Draco's eyes, he felt so safe and so wanted when he was near Draco. Harry had been willing to just waste away and die, actually he welcomed it cause he just did not wish to feel the pain and loneliness he felt but now it all had just vanished in the blink of an eye all thanks to the last person he thought possible.

After making himself comfortable in the blonds lap he just bit hit bottom lip in thought. He could not help but wonder what exactly was going to happen over the summer and the changes that would be taking place at school, what were they going to be? Just the mere thought of school and the people he thought were his friends made him frown and he just sighed sadly. He was just so confused right now but he would just go along with it and see where it took him.

Draco could feel the different emotions that his mate was feeling and he could hear his thoughts. He had known what the Gryffindor' ex-friends had done and fight now he wanted to hex them for causing such sorrow in his mates' heart, but he would fix that in time. They had the rest of the summer and the rest of their lives, but right now they would have to just work on each other so they could begin the bond. He did not want to rush his love into anything so he would not pick when they would begin everything cause he did not want him to feel uncomfortable. What he heard from the smaller boy on his lap shocked him a bit but made him smile.

"s…so…when can we get started and what do I need to do?" the soft voice flitter only just above a whisper, a smile slipping onto the soft pink lips.

Draco just chuckled softly and shook his head before wrapping his arms around the petite frame. "you need to get better for one which eating regularly will do and then we have to fist establish a bond and once we go through all of the steps we will eventually have to consummate the bond.

At the word 'consummate' Harry's cheeks flared bright red showing that he knew what the word meant and what exactly was going to happen between him and the blond that he was currently using as a seat. He just nodded and looked down though his cheeks went even redder. Being a virgin was going to have a rather quick end and he was just a tad bit nervous about it all.

"don't worry, I am not going to rush you into anything, we can wait for the consummation, but eventually it will have to be done, our main concern will establishing the bond and making it as strong as 

we possibly can" Draco assured him then kissed Harry on the cheek which cause the smaller boy to make a rather adorable squeak sound that made Draco burst out into laughter. He had never once seen Harry as being 'cute' before but now he thought he was the most adorable and precious thing in the world. He would soon have to tell his love what all could happen in the bond because though rare, there was a chance that Harry could become pregnant since he was submissive and he did not wish to burden the petite boy with children before he was ready. It was a good thing that there could be children, since in time they would need a Malfoy heir. Of course his father was immortal so he would not die, a faked death would be the result in time so that Draco could take over and so it would continue down threw with the children Harry and Draco bore.

Draco just smiled to himself at the thought, he was finally happy, he finally had his mate and he did not have to worry about Voldemort ever again. To top it all off his mate was the most powerful wizard in the wizarding world, the one who finally got rid of the beast that had control over his family for many generations. He loved Harry already and would protect him forever and what was to come, he thought with a smirk, was just the beginning.

(( ok so this is chapter two of hopefully many more to come but that is all up to you my wonderful readers. Tell me if you like this story and if there is anything that you would like to happen. I love getting feedback, it makes me want to write more and more and well it makes my brain want to think, which it just a tad bit hard to force LOL. So just leave me comments on my stories or if you want you can email me or something, but any other contact you wish to have you must ask for it. So I say goodbye to you for now, I hope you like this chapter and well this story, thank you for reading!! Sin ))


End file.
